In the display field, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels have wide development prospective due to the characteristics of autoluminescence, high contrast, small thickness, wide viewing angle, rapid response speed, capability of being applied to a flexible panel, wide range of service temperature, simple production, etc.
Due to the above characteristics, an OLED display panel is applicable to a device with display function such as a mobile phone, a display, a notebook computer, a digital camera, an instrument or the like.